


Bella can't flirt

by IvyCoveredWalls (orphan_account)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IvyCoveredWalls
Summary: Bella asks Alice out, she's an awkward dork. Jacob is no help.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	Bella can't flirt

**Author's Note:**

> TW: recreational marijuana use. 
> 
> This is something I've been looking forward to writing for ages. This is the Bella/Alice fic I've been excited about writing. For reference I have never once read the books and I watched half of one of the movies when I was in fourth grade. I don't know what happens in canon at all. Not even a little bit other than that Edward is creepy.

Bella was sweaty and a little high. Just enough that watching Alice in Wonderland in Edward's cozy basement/movie room was just the most fun. Edward had fallen asleep on his boyfriend because he got sleepy when chocolate and weed was combined. Jacob idly ate some goldfish from Edward's bowl. 

"What are you looking at?"

He played at defensive.

"A thief."

Jacob did a poor imitation of looking threatening.

"Remember Bells, snitches get stitches."

Bella laughed. She laughed a lot when she was high. 

"Alright Jay. I won't tell your boyfriend our dirty secret."

"You better not."

He tossed another goldfish into his mouth for emphasis. They looked towards the door in lazy unison at the sound of approaching footsteps. It swing open to reveal Alice Cullen, Bella's heart had a moment of gay panic. Alice was Edward's sister and Bella's long term fantasy. She was snarky, artsy, a bit wild, and a bit far fantastical. Her short cropped hair made her ears stick out in a way that drove Bella's single brain cell nuts. The smarmy expression she always had and the weird necklaces, actually her entire modern witch aesthetic gave Bella heart palpitations. 

She sat down between Bella and Jacob. Bella's stomach did a funny jig. She slung her arm around Bella's shoulders. 

"Hey cutie pie. Wanna pass me a brownie?"

Bella went stop-light red and grabbed a brownie for Alice. She opened her mouth and hoped something not stupid would come out. 

"You have teeth like Cheshire."

"Oh?" 

Alice sounded amused.

"Yeah. They're weirdly pointed."

"Is that bad?"

Jacob gave her a thumbs up that she spotted from the corner of her eye. She subtly flipped him off.

"No! It's cute! I mean you're cute! Wait that wasn't supposed to come out."

"It's cool. You're cute too."

Bella grinned like a dumbass. 

"Thanks. We should go to a shitty restaurant together sometime."

Alice raised a brow.

"Why a shitty one?"

"I'm too broke to take you on fancy dates."

"Fair enough. I'd love to."

Bella's dumb smile didn't go away. 

"Hey! Alice in Wonderland! Like you Alice!"

"Watch the movie Dork." 


End file.
